Stand by Your Side
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: Gil is a broken man that fell in love with Oz. The tragic part is that Oz is already too much in love with Alice to ever notice. These are the thoughts of a broken man on the birthday of a rabbit. ONESIDED: GilxOz


Well, I haven't written anything for awhile so my skills may be shabby...

Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: The usual I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters in this fanfiction. The idea is mine. but that's basically all...

* * *

**Stay By Your Side**

He started walking the complete stretch to the other side of the garden contemplating his past memories. Not a single thing stirred as he continued walking.

_My world is broken._

A simple thought he had as he looked through his black locks of hair. Maybe they were trying to shield the tears that fell recklessly down his cheeks or maybe just to block him from seeing his source of sorrow.

Gilbert Nightray is broken.

Not a single sound appeared in the garden. As if the world took pity on the sorrowful male the sky took the shine of the moon away. A black blanket fell upon the garden engulfing the sight of his tears easily.

He could recall how _she_ would cling to Oz. After all she was the one who saved Oz from the darkness.

_Oz does not need me anymore._

Another single tear met the floor.

After a long dark silence the clouds shifted and Gilbert looked to the sky. The smile adorning his face was smelted from sorrow, he quickly wiped his tears away.

_Oz would not want to see me this way._

One single thought that made him cringe, but allowed the pain to have meaning. He continued his walk across the garden, in closer inspection he was nearing the gate on the other end of the garden.

He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to venture back towards the source of his sadness. Even though he was sad he needed Oz to be happy. He would give up his happiness and more for that. There were no tears visible on his face or a trace of his sadness as Gilbert run towards a haven that was suppose to be his, but was just as easily was given to another.

"Hey Gil!", Oz greeted Gilbert before he even reached the pathway towards the mansion.

In shock Gilbert stopped short of almost tripping over his beloved, beloved master that would never be his.

"What were you doing out here, you of all people should know what today is.", Oz scolded Gilbert childishly without any true anger in his words.

All Gilbert could manage was a stiff nod and stepped into pace with Oz.

"Okay, anyways I hope you weren't having a smoke out here Gil- Oh by the way did you find the costume I left in your room? I bet you didn't!", Oz chuckled walking faster towards the house.

"Yeah...I didn't.", Gilbert said absorbed in the way Oz was laughing.

_A pure sound._

One he knew would never belong to him, one that only that rabbit would be able to give to Oz.

In only a few more seconds of meaningless chatter Oz reached the door of the mansion the trio were staying at.

The words Oz said, the actions he did, everything he was captivated Gilbert. If Oz could captivate him, why can't he captivated Oz?

A funny thought when Gilbert had already given up on his feelings. Why did he love Oz?

_Because Oz is the most _-

"Hey Gil, anyone home? If you don't answer I'm going to poke you..", Oz said waving his hand in front of Gil's face.

Just as Gil was about to answer Alice walked into the room. The difference in Oz's smile changed into a shine that was not strained or bearing any pain. A smile he could never produce from Oz.

"Great, sea-weed head is back.", Alice pouted clearly displeased by Gilbert's appearance.

Gilbert almost smiled at that. Maybe he was losing his mind?

"Great to see you, too stupid rabbit.", Gilbert said frowning, getting into the role he maintained. It'd be nice if things were simple before he knew anything, but he never did fancy ignorance.

"Jeez, today is a special day, so stop it already Gil. It's Alice's birthday.", Oz said seriously.

Immediately Gilbert stopped facing the rab- Alice and looked at Oz.

"Okay...", Gilbert answered rubbing his arm.

Accepting the answer Oz swiftly changed his focus to Alice, she was asking what was the variety of meat served today. Somewhere among the lines the door bell rang as Gilbert was watching the two talk.

"I'll get the door.", Gilbert said as the two nodded and continued talking heading towards to dining room.

The door opened to reveal a cheery Sharon and Break.

"Nee, it's Alice's supposed birthday correct?", Sharon asked sweetly. Holding a basket of presents Sharon excused herself and headed towards Oz and Alice before Gilbert could reply.

"Maa, maa, what are you up to Gil-chan?", Break asked putting his arm around Gilbert's neck.

Stiffly Gilbert replied, "Getting the rabbit's birthday in order..."

Taking Break's arm off his neck Gilbert made his way towards the kitchen away from everyone to arrange the food to be served, only to remember he didn't have to. Today was the day he did not have to cook, Sharon had made sure to hire enough chefs to create a splendid dinner fit for Alice's appetite.

Leaning against the quiet hallway he thought about why he was here.

_He deserves happiness. Would I ever take that away?_

It could be a selfish thought, but he welcomed it. The thought gave him purpose, even if Oz was heading towards the light he would make sure he was happy without worry. A servant is only there to provide support and happiness to their one master forever, it was there duty.

Gilbert's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of laughter. It almost made him want to go and hide somewhere until the uproar ended. If possible the feelings he felt might fade away in solitude.

"...Where's Gil?", Oz asked as if he just noticed his disappearance.

Though no one answered the question they continued to talk about Alice. Gilbert straightened up and went towards the sound of his voice.

He knew he wouldn't take Oz's happiness away even if his life depended on it, and he headed towards another day he would never see his beloved smile as brightly to him as to her.

_May I stay by your side no matter what happens?_


End file.
